The Legend of the Ranawa
by Kaeru Ranawa
Summary: My name is Ranawa Kaeru. The last of the prestigeous Ranawa clan. My life would seem perfect: Nobility, kekkei genkai, controlled biju, and nearly unlimited power. I don't need anything else... except a Destined One. SasuxOC. New chapters in development.
1. Vandalism and Revelations

**Hello everyone! This is my first story. I'm not sure how this is going to go, but here is what I did for this story. This is set in the world of Naruto. I added original elements to this story like the character Ranawa Kaeru, and the Ranawa clan among some. When I created this, I wanted people who've read most of the manga to read it because it's easier to understand. Well, lets start this fanfic and see how it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just created certain elements in this fanfic.**

Hi, I'm Ranawa Kaeru, and I'm a kunoichi. I'm the strongest in my class, the heir to a legendary clan, and a jinchuuriki with a kick butt kekkai genkai. Today, I was meditating on the Hokage Rock. This is required unless I want my bijuu's temper to get in the way of my daily life. Anyways, today I was interrupted. When I came out of my trance, I identified the substance dripping on my forehead. After 15 seconds, I said "Paint.", stood up, looked down, and saw a bucket of white paint that hit me in the head. I didn't say much, because I made a vow not to swear, but you can imagine what swears I was _thinking_ of.

After removing the bucket, I looked down and I found out that the culprit was Uzumaki Naruto. I weaved the near lost hand signs of my ancient clan and said, "Ranawa Style: Paralysis of the Dart!" Then I extended my right arm and pointed the palm of my hand towards Naruto-bozu. A cloud of electrified toxic looking gas shot straight at him, and he stopped dead in his tracks. I jumpped off of the rock, and I stepped near Naruto-bozu. I took him by the shirt collar and asked,

"What's your name?"

"U-uzumaki... N-naruto..."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

"WHAT are YOU **DOING?**"

"Defacing Hokage Rock."

"And why?"

"I-I-I'm an orphan, and no one wants anything to do with me."

"I'm an orphan, too. But, unlike you, I get attention WITHOUT destroying my good rep."

"How?"

"Grades, mastery over my clans and other jutsu. Now we're going back to the academy, and if I hear anything, you'll suffer the consequences."

I literally dragged him back to the Academy because he couldn't move, and why should I waste my energy carrying someone? I got him to the Academy, reported his recent whereabouts, and sat down. Our teacher, Iruka-sensei announced, "We're going to have a quiz retake thanks to one of your classmates. Even all of you who passed will retake it. Any questions?" No one raised their hands. "OK, line up in the front, and we'll start.

The first of many to perform was the kunoichi Sakura from the clan Haruno. Her hair was long and pink (how ironic), and she was [height] taller than me and [birthdate] older than me. She stepped up and made a hand sign, and then shouted, "Henge!" and transformed into Iruka-sensei. She held it for several seconds, and then went back to her original form.

I have a small hobby where I like to analyze peoples chakra precision, then line them up on a scale, so I activated my Kekkai Genkai, the "Kaerugan". The purpose of its use right now was to check how easily she could manipulate chakra. The first thing I noticed was that she had a sort of extra psyche. How could I tell? The Kaerugan. This extra psyche was more aggressive and shouted, "Shannaro! Sasuke-kun will love me even more with this victory!" then dissolved back into Sakura-san.

Iruka-sensei looked impatient, and said, "Next!" This was Sasuke... I forgot his last name. Actually, I didn't even learn it yet. He stepped up, and shouted, "Henge!" and a seamlessly done Iruka-sensei look alike stood in the room. Sasuke-kun held it and then transformed back. Iruka-sensei said,

"Well done, Uchiha." With that sentence, it hit me. Uchiha Sasuke? It had a nice ring to it. I guess I looked pretty shocked, because Iruka-sensei asked if I hadn't completed my meditation. That made sense, because I usually get paralyzed if I don't complete it. This allows me to collect nature chakra and calm my bijuu, Kaerubunta. It's deadly, powerful, and hard to maintain. Oh well, at least I still hold the position for "Strongest in Konohagakure besides the Hokage".

My turn was next, so I stepped up and shouted, "Henge!". As expected, I got a perfect score. After 10 seconds, I transformed back. You could see my jet black shoulder length hair with its electric blue streak, and my near all black tunic and pants. I was goth and knew it, but I wasn't emo, like most people unfairly accused me of, even if they only knew my name.

After me was Naruto-bozu. He's not in my league, so bozu, not san. He shouted, "Henge!" and… well… let's just say he's a huge pervert. The annoying part was that he gave Iruka-sensei a huge nose bleed. He recovered a few seconds later, but school was dismissed. Too bad there wasn't any sparring today, it would be the perfect time to beat up Naruto. This "quiz" was actually the final exam. Everyone passed except for Naruto-bozu. No surprises here, it was all expected.

The important thing now was that I approach Sasuke-kun and ask if he'd share some of his clans' history. I walked up to him, and he said,

"Ranawa Kaeru-san? What do you want?"

"I have a theory that the tragedies of the Ranawa and the Uchiha are somehow connected."

"So you need me to help you find the missing pieces to the puzzle?"

"You catch on quick. How about we meet today at Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Hm… I don't like too much salt, but I guess I'll go."

"You sure? We could go somewhere else if you want."

"Nah, I need to eat something else for a change."

"Confident?"

"Positive."

"OK. Ichirakus at 8:00 PM. I'll pay so it doesn't seem like a date."

"Sure. I'll see you later."

**Ooohhh! Anyway, that's the first chapter! I want at least 1 or 2 reviews until I post more of the story. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Constructive criticism is welcome. Writing style? Pairings? Ideas? Don't like the concept? Tell me!**


	2. Walkin' and Talkin'

**OK, most of the original content of this story is based on life experiences that are either true, or exaggerated. This chapter marks the beginning of the Sasuke Kaeru relationship. Please read and review!**

Gossip spreads fast, especially gossip with any girl and Sasuke-kun, or me and a boy. I think today that my popularity increased 50%. Usually every boy is crowding around me, complementing my grades, my hair, asking if they could go out with me, stuff like that. This time, girls came too. They were complaining about my "date" with Sasuke-kun. It seems like they were all pretty angry. I attempted to get them away…

"Why can't you all leave me alone?"

"Because you're stealing OUR Sasuke-kun!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!  
"NO! I'm NOT!"

"YES! You ARE!"

"Enough!" A familiar voice called out from the classroom as Sasuke-kun walked out. He put his hand on my shoulder, and told them, "Kaeru and I… our clans were both killed, and we're comparing stories to see how they connect. Besides, she insisted on paying. It's not a date." The girls shot a dirty look at me and left. They didn't want to admit that I won this round, but they didn't want to defy Sasuke-kun.

"Kaeru-chan, knowing them, they're going to attack you from an alley! Need an escort home?"

I think I might've blushed, but I told him, "That would be nice." I'll warn you, though, my house is a long way from here, and I still live in the Ranawa compound."

"That's really close to the Uchiha compound. It's not a problem at all."

"OK. If you want a tour, I can give you one. Hey, you know about the huge tree in the middle of the two? How about we meet there at 7:45?"

"That sounds good. I'll race you to the tree!"

"OK. 1…2…3!"

We raced to the tallest tree that stood between the Ranawa and the Uchiha. It was a peace offering from the Ranawa to the Uchiha to make sure that our clans never clash. Our clans both had unique ocular jutsu and were always allies in wars. . The race took 5 minutes because his normal speed nearly mine when it's suppressed. When we gt to the tree, it was 3:2.

"We meet here at 7:45 after we prepare, right?

"Yeah. See you later, Kaeru-chan!"

I turned and walked towards Ranawa territory. The strange thing was that he's been calling me Kaeru-CHAN rather than Kaeru-SAN. He almost never called any girls CHAN. Maybe… he liked me? It seemed near impossible, as he never showed interest in anything, _especially_ girls. Oh well, we're just friends right now, so it's no big deal.

A few minutes later, I found myself in front of not my house, but the Ranawa Archives. These were and are the most complete archives in the known ninja world. I stepped in. The fact I was even able to was a sign something big was going to happen that would involve me. I walked in, and picked up a random book from a shelf. The title was, "The Demon of the Land of the Bloody Mist". I've heard of it before, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I checked my watch. For an unknown reason even to the Ranawas, the archives distorted time so instead of 3:00, it was 7:00. I got my wallet, and did a quick meditation. 45 minutes later, I went to the tree. Sasuke-kun was there first.

"Ah! How long have you been here?"

"I ran out of things to do, so about one hour."

"What were you doing?!"

"Looking at the sky."

"I thought you'd be training."

"Nah, not today."

"That's unexpected."

"Oh well, it can't be helped. Shall we go?"

"OK. Let's just walk."

We started down the path. It was a beautiful night, crickets chirping, and frogs croaking. Most of the frogs were from the Ranawa clan. We keep a load of frogs in our pond because we believe they're lucky. "Kaeru" is actually a name that can nly be bestowed upon noble girls. It's a name of power, cleverness, and luck. To break the somewhat awkward silence, Sasuke-kun spoke.

"So, did you invite me because you like me, or because you were curious?"

"Uhm… more the curious side."

"So you like me?"

"Ah! J-just as friends!" I was blushing. My emotions are really easy to read when they're at extremes.

"At least you're not like the other girls. They just swarm me all day."

"The boys swarm me all day too. You're not like them, either."

"Heh. I guess we're both tired of all this popularity."

"Yeah, I guess so. Why do you think they swarm you?"

"They say I have a cool demeanor. Most of the boys say that they like your jet black hair."

"They do, eh? Well the girls are what you thought they were."

"I know. There's Ichiraku."

We walked into the store for a huge surprise…

**Oooh! Suspense! Here are some questions to make it even more intense!**

**What more do Sasuke and Kaeru have in common?**

**Who's waiting for them at Ichiraku's?**

**Will meditating help Kaeru?**

**All this and more answered in the next installment of Ranawa Tales! (If you review ;) )**


	3. Jerk for Dinner?

**Here's my third chapter. Lots of drama here! My friend has started a fanfic, and she's going to post it on . When you have time, search Alexandra Uzumaki to find her story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just created certain elements in this fanfic.**

The surprise? Naruto, a hitai ate, and the ramen bar. Iruka-sensei was also there.

"Iruka-sensei? Why does Naruto-bozu have a hitai ate?"

"Ah, Kaeru-chan! Naruto took a test retake, but with shadow doppelgangers. You of all people must know how difficult that jutsu is to pull off!"

I nodded. "If he can pull off that jutsu…" I turned my Kaerugan on. "I see. He's one of them."

"One of what? And why are you and Sasuke together? Are you going out? Are you in love?" Sasuke-kun and I were blushing like heck at this point. Naruto then smiled with a large, evil grin. "Were you guys… making out at that tree?"

"H-h-how did you know we were at that tree, stalker?!" I grabbed him by the collar and used the paralysis jutsu. I let the bijuu get to me again and snapped. When I came to, I put him down and ran away to the tree, leaving Sasuke-kun behind.

"Nice job, baka." Sasuke-kun told Naruto, and he raced after me.

I couldn't believe that he said that as well as know that! Why? Hasn't my life been annoying enough today? I kept running. Once I got to the tree, I sat down and cried.

"Everything OK?" I looked up and saw Sasuke-kun.

"Sorry. I've been really stressed out these last few days, and Naruto-bozu made that horrible comment and.... Why? Why can't he keep his mouth shut?" I kept weeping.

"Look, plenty of times when kids talk about the Uchiha I feel like crying. Our clan was one of the most elite in the village. I don't know why we were all killed, but Kaeru-chan, we're both heirs to these elite clans, we should survive together." I could've sworn that he was about to kiss me. I mean, it was so "in the moment" so...

"Kaeru-san! Sasuke-kun! What're you doing in that tree?!" It was, of course, Naruto. "Sasuke-kun, why are you leaning towards Kaeru-san like that?" Suddenly, "reason" struck his face. "I see! Your secret is safe with me... and the entire Academy!" He ran away from our location I caught up to him and used shape manipulation and tied him to a tree.

"Ranawa technique: Frogs Memory!" My right hand started to glow a greenish color, and I grabbed Naruto-bozu's forehead. He looked like the usual person whose memory was modified. The somewhat electrified expression, eyes open, teeth barred, and out cold.

"Kaeru-chan, did you erase his whole memory?"

"No, just what happened. I mastered the technique a long time ago. I can even use it mid-battle."

"How much chakra does it require mid-battle?"

"Outside battle, 80% of my chakra. During battle, 20% of sage chakra."

"Sage chakra?"

"It's a special 'high-pedigree' type of chakra. It's like a type of nature chakra to keep it simple."

"OK... then does that mean you're a sage?"

"Right. A rigerous rite of passage for Ranawa nobles. We train in the toad village Mozmboku and become toad sages. I've mastered it completely."

"When did you master it?"

"A day before the fall."

"I see." I just realized that we had never ate our ramen.

"Do you want to eat dinner at my place?"

"Hm? OK. Just dinner, right?"

"Right! And if you try anything further than that, you've seen Naruto-bozu!"

"Of course!... How could I forget?"

"OK! Let's see... Ranawa Technique: Spirit summons!" I put my hands on the ground. It looked like usual summoning jutsu, except no blood, and it could only be performed by me, so it was a personal technique. I used it to temporarily summon the spirits, usually from my fallen clan.

I asked the chef, "Is it OK if there's an extra person dining with me tonight?"

"Yes, ma'am. That's perfectly fine. May I ask who this guest is?"

"He is Uchiha Sasuke, heir of the fallen Uchiha clan. Is this acceptable?"

"Of course. I'll fix your dinners up right away. Please have a seat." The chef left.

I told Sasuke, "Our dinner has been ordered."

"But I never..."

"You wanted tomatoes and salmon correct? The chefs can sense what you want. It makes the perfect dinner!"

Sasuke-kun looked confused, but he still said, "OK. Let's sit down. When will the food be ready?"

"About a minute more."

"Talk about fast food."

"Yeah. I'll show you where it is." We started down a hall to eat our dinner.

**OK, the next chapter will be available during this weekend. It's going to be slightly longer than the other chapters, so get ready to read it soon! Please review!**


	4. Sweets and Treats

**This is my most exciting chapter yet! Where I turn Naruto into shojo! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just created certain elements in this fanfic.**

We went into the Ranawa compound and arrived at a long building.

Since Sasuke-kun was unfamiliar to the Ranawa, he asked, "Where are we?"

"Dining hall. The Ranawas always had dinner together, even if they were nobles. I still eat here, even though the hall is really empty compared to those golden years."

"And to think I still eat in a lowly kitchen compared to your food paradise. Do you ever summon your parents?"

"Only if I have real problems. They always say that I must uphold the Ranawa name and solve my own problems."

"But you're already amazing, like jonin level!"

"At my age, I _should _be jonin, but I need to hold back my abilities now. I might surpass even the hokage if my abilities are completely released, so I suppress my powers so I don't seem over outstanding."

"Why hold yourself back?"

"The traditions say that we Ranawas need friends and connections before we advance to any rank besides genin. After I do some missions with my cell, I unlock 10% of my full power and apply for a jonin test. Others of my clan only unlock 70% of their power."

"Why do they need more?"

"They're not from the royal line. The royals always have more chakra and abilities. We always protected the clan to earn their respect."

"Then you have normal chakra amounts for the noble line?"

"Actually, it's the highest chakra rate recorded in my family history. It's not a good sign. The last time this happened the Demon Fox attacked. The legendary clan member helped fight it, but lost their life after they almost killed it. The yodaime hokage finished it off. Believe it or not, the hokage was good friends with that member."

"Who was this?"

"The fourth of the Three Great Shinobi, Ranawa Kashikoi. They turned into the Three Great Shinobi when Kashikoi-sama died."

"How much more chakra do you have than him?"

"_Her_, and 5 times."

"That's a lot."

"Yeah. This means that a crisis will happen soon. The larger the chakra, the bigger the crisis."

"If there is a crisis, how can anyone help you?"

"It depends on the destiny. A Ranawa can usually tell. I feel I need help on this one. It's on both personal and national levels. Personal I'm guessing is the clan. National... I'm not so sure about." Our dinner arrived and we started to eat.

"Mm! This is the best fish I've ever tasted!"

"It's kami quality." I explained. "This food comes directly from the spirit world. Ever since I developed the technique, the Ranawas prospered even more because of our extra training allowed from the food. Its enhanced with extra vitamins and adds more nutrients as well as even make ramen more healthful."

"Even ramen? This is good stuff, then."

"I agree. I won't die early on like Naruto-bozu will."

"Haha! That's true! You know, at the Academy, he was spreading the word about 'us'. He gets more and more after each lie."

"What's the latest?"

"A-agh! Y-you don't need to hear that one, Kaeru-chan."

"Yes, I do!"

"It's not appropriate for a beautiful heiress of an elite clan."

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, I never said anything..." Sasuke was blushing right now. There was only one way to confirm my suspicion that Sasuke-kun loved me.

"Just spill it already!"

"Fine, Kaeru-chan. He... he said that I was peeking at the womans baths while you were there and got a killer nosebleed." I was burning red.

"How does he think of these things? That's just cruel! Besides, does he really think people buy that?"

"Whoa! Kaeru! Control your emotions!"

"I'm going straight to his house and sending him all the way to the snow country!"

"Kaeru! Stop!" He knew I was too strong to restrain, so he stopped me with the only method he knew of... it was a kiss, on the lips. Immediately, I stopped, and Kaerubunta settled down. I waited for Sasuke-kun to break the kiss.

"Sorry, Kaeru-chan. That was the only way I thought of to stop your rampage." I was blushing, but not in a bad way like with Naruto's comment. I was still stunned.

"H-how did you figure it out?"

"Huh?"

"What's required to stop a rampaging Jinchuuriki of the reibi."

"A kiss? Um.. I was panicing."

"Then why did you hold it for so long, Mm?"

"This is just between you and me."

"Exactly."

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Terms used:**

**+Kashikoi – Wise, clever, smart**

**+Kami – Spirit**

**+Reibi – 0 tails**


	5. Cells

**So I saw the fifth Naruto movie, and I thought it was so well done! If you're wondering, I've decided this: There are two Reibi. The one from the movie was an impure form. That's it. OK! Enjoy this chapter!**

Sasuke-kun and I had started to walk to the Academy together. It was my idea. Sasuke-kun would've suggested it earlier anyway, but he was probably too embarrassed. Today, we bumped into a group of fanboys and fangirls. They looked at each other, and started talking. I heard the boys say,

"The hottest girl and Uchiha?"

"Yeah! No fair!"

"Ugh! I wanted to…"

"Shut up! This is a T rated fanfic!"

"Oh well!"

The girls…

"What's so great about her!? That stupid goth girl is stealing OUR Sasuke-kun!"

"If you ask me, it is I, Yamanaka Ino who deserves Sasuke-kun!"

"No! It's me!"

"It's me!"

"We'll see who's in each cell later!"

"I'll be with Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke-kun gently grabbed my arm and said, "We should probably leave right now."

"Yeah." We started walking. "Do you think we'll be in the same cell?"

"Yes."

"Why? Because what you did to my lips yesterday?"

"It was to make sure you didn't blow the place up!"

"Says you."

We kept walking until we got into the classroom. We were the last ones, but Iruka-sensei wasn't in the room. There were only two seats left, as if they'd been purposely left alone. Turned out that the fangirls and boys set this up. Some voices called out to us as we walked to our seats.

"How do you like the seats we saved for you lovebirds?"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"What's gonna be the next level for your 3 week relationship?"

"Shut up! T is for Teen!" I had a feeling…

"Kaeru-chan! I caught you and Sasuke-kun! Can you wipe ALL of our memories?" It was Naruto. I formed a handsign…

"I can't do that, but this…" I pointed my fingers towards him. "I CAN do! Ranawa Style! Paralysis of the Dart!" He doesn't learn. "If you guys piss me off, this is your 12 hour fate!" They all were silent. Iruka-sensei then entered the room.

"Kaeru-san, what did you do to him!?"

"May I talk about that later?" Iruka-sensei checked his watch.

"Considering time… that will be good for now." I sat down and left Naruto with his face to the wall. Iruka-sensei now announced the cells. "Remember, cells are composed of 4 members, 1 jonin leader, and 3 genin. The idea is to balance skills, so no complaining. OK, let's start…" Iruka announced the first six cells. The next one was cell seven. "OK, cell seven will consist of…" My hand was on the table at this point, and I felt Sasuke-kun put his on mine. I blushed for a second, but remembered that Sasuke-kun really wanted to be in the same cell as me, and he was tired of waiting. Finally, "Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura…" Sakura-san interrupted and yelled,

"Haha, everyone! I've got Sasuke-kun! ME! NOT Kaeru-san!" Iruka-sensei continued, and Sasuke-kun gripped my hand even tighter than before.

"and Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke-kun and Sakura-san both groaned, but I knew Sasuke-kun did for more deep, emotional reasons. "Hmph, a strange abnormality in the roster? We have an extra. Kaeru-san, can you stay after? I need to confirm things with Lord Hokage."

I hoped that this was a chance to get in the same cell as Sasuke-kun and said, "Of course. I'll wait."

"For the rest of you, your instructors are here, so you may leave with them. Team seven; I assume you'll be waiting for about an hour. You have Master Kakashi, always late. I'll be back in five minutes." He used the art of teleportation and left the room. By this time, all the other cells left as well, except for seven. Sakura-san wasn't leaving me alone.

"Haha, Kaeru-san! I'm in the same cell as Sasuke-kun! How do you feel now? Jealous?"

"No use talking to me. My emotions died."

"Ha. You are jealous!"

"Betcha love being with Naruto-bozu, eh?"

"SHUT UP!"

"You know who's playing this dangerous game and who's going to win." Iruka-sensei came back into the room.

"Kaeru-san, Lord Hokage is going to make an exception to these rules. You are going to be in team seven." Sakura screamed bloody heck and ran out of the room, and paralyzed Naruto said,

"I'm going to start a gossip club… hehe…" Sakura-san was now looking for Ino-san to tell her the news. Sasuke approached me now and looked overjoyed. He was clearly holding back the urge to kiss me. Either that or he was going to try to make me go into another rampage as an excuse to kiss me.

"You know, Sasuke-kun, I did extra meditation time today, so provoking me isn't going to work."

"Oh well. Can you come with me to the porch?" I nodded and said,

"Arigato, Iruka-sensei!" before stepping outside.

**This was a nice chapter to write. On the other hand, I created a website for this fanfic. Just go to this link: .com!**


	6. Dream On

**Ok, this is short and sweet. Sort of a filler. Please read and review!**

The porch overlooked the forest and a small lake. It looked very romantic and calming at the same time. Suddenly, I felt two arms around me. Not strangling, but embracing me. I looked behind myself and saw Sasuke-kun.

"I'm so happy you're in my cell, Kaeru-chan."

"I bet you are. Did you take me over here because you're addicted to my lips?"

"Wha? That's not true. I-I just feel that you're the only girl who likes me AND knows me."

"I guess that's true." I looked at him. His face completely lost that dark expression he usually wears and replaced it with a look of… passion? "You want to kiss me right now anyway, don't you?"

"…yeah."

"How about we go to your house today. I want to meet your parents."

"Huh? Oh, the summoning jutsu."

"Yup. That's the way to do it."

"Hey, how about we have dinner at the sushi bar tonight?"

"Why? Naruto-bozu only eats ramen?"

"Exactly. He's never been seen at the sushi bar."

"OK. When and where do we meet?"

"After we meet our Jonin leader we'll go into the village."

"You just can't wait to kiss me, can you?"

"No, not really."

"Actually… I could use a preview of tonight…"

"Really? More than fine with me…" I turned around and got ready for a kiss. Next thing I knew, there was a hand on my shoulder. An adults voice said,

"My, my. Two twelve year olds kissing? That doesn't seem very appropriate. Hurry into the building before I punish you with jonin authority." We both went back into the room, blushing like heck. There, Sakura-san and Naruto-bozu were waiting for us. Kakashi-sensei started to talk. "OK, we're going over to that hill over there and talk. Like… a team meeting. Kaeru-san, can you do anything about Naruto-san's paralysis?"

"Fine." I regretted it, but what must be done must be done. "Kai! Release!" Instantly, Naruto-bozu could move again. We continued to the hill. It had a nice view of Konoha.

"Hey! I can see my house from here!" Sakura-san was shouting. "Isn't it a beautiful view?" We all sat down and looked at Master Kakashi, expecting instructions. In a few minutes, we discussed our dreams and ambitions for the near and far future.

-=+ +=-

My comments on what everyone said… Naruto-bozu was just a plain, usual idiot with a dream far out of his reach. It seemed unlikely he'd even get past the rank of genin. Sakura-san just stuttered everywhere. Mostly she was just obsessed with Sasuke-kun. It was actually pretty scary. I'll have to say "ditto" to what Sasuke-kun said though. Naruto had a disturbed look on his face. I think it had to do with "the resurrection of my clan" part.

"Naruto-bozu, think what I think you're thinking about and you die now." I cracked all of my knuckles; Mostly for intimidation effects.

"A-am I the one you two wanted to kill?"

"Believe it or not, no. But it would be a nice thought." Sasuke-kun told him.

"Yeah. It'd be a heck of a lot quieter." Naruto-bozu now hid his face. I'll admit that it was extremely funny though. Kakashi-sensei now talked.

"OK, remember that tomorrow night there's the graduate festival. Get to the Academy at 7:00 and goof around with your friends. Find a date if you can." With that he looked at Sasuke and I. "Dismissed!" With this, Sasuke-kun and I looked at each other and headed for the big tree. Little did we know what would happen this afternoon…

-=+ +=-

We arrived at the big tree in three minutes.

"Wow, three minutes. That's a new record."

"Yeah. Um, Kaeru-chan, what do you think of the festival?"

"Hm… I think it'd be really fun! I mean, if you're going to be there…"

"Yeah! Uh… Kaeru-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you… be… my date?"

"Of course! Sasuke-kun, would I say no? Course not!" He hugged me and I hugged him back. It was… a warm feeling. It complemented this great day. Finding out I was in the same cell as Sasuke-kun… getting asked out to the festival… and now we were going for sushi.

"Hey Kaeru-chan, are we going for sushi now?"

"Huh? I thought I was going to meet your parents?"

"Right, we'll do that after the festival, ok?"

"OK, then let's go!"

-=+ +=-

WE finished our sushi and decided to kill time by walking around. We suddenly bumped into a crowd of fangirls and fanboys.

"Kaeru-san! Go to the festival with me!"

"Sasuke-kun! Be mine!" and the likes were all screamed out. A few came out from the crowd and attempted to hug us. In our eyes, it's assault. Anyway, I transferred temporary five minute speed power to Sasuke-kun. We high-tailed it up to the roof, so fast, all the fanpeople lost track of us.

"Uhm… we should probably go somewhere else for the time being. Speaking of, what time is it? Don't want to be late, now do we?"

"It's 6:45. 15 minutes. How do you kill time?"

"Well… we could develop attack formations…"

"Hey, yeah! That'd be fun! The time we go on a mission, we can totally beat up the enemies!"

"OK. 13 minutes should be good?"

"Yeah. We should use clan specific techniques. More surprise."

"Yeah. Let's start."

-=+ +=-

We developed 5 combos in 13 minutes. I probably couldn't have done that with another ninja. The factors here were IQ and knowledge of how jutsus can be executed in combos.

"Yo, Sasuke-kun, do you think that all these missions are going to completely change our lives?"

"Nah, not completely. It'll just be more time consuming than usual."

"Shall we go to the festival now?"

"We just need to make sure the crowd is gone. Can your Kaerugan act like a Byakugan?"

"Even better. Let's see…" I activated the Kaerugan. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't be able to do this if I hadn't met Sasuke-kun. The Kaerugan had nine stages. Each activated by different conditions. Condition for stage 2? Find a true friend or lover that will never let you go. Was that Sasuke-kun? "No, no one's there. We can go in."

"That's a relief."

"Yup. Let's go in." We opened the doors and walked to check in. There was an exuberant atmophere and people were dancing, playing video games, all of that fun stuff. "I'm Ranawa Kaeru."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." The check up personnel scanned the list for our names.

"Team seven, Ranawa and Uchiha. OK! You're ready to go. Have fun!"

"Thanks, we will!" We both replied to her welcome. We entered the courtyard and saw that they had set up some game stands up. Further surveillance showed a DDR contest.

"Sasuke-kun, let's do DDR!"

"Wherever you want to go, Kaeru-chan. I stink, but you can do it." I ran up and selected expert mode. Coincidently, Sakura-san was also there.

"Oh, it's you." She said, obviously annoyed.

"Yup."

"I'll going to kill you in DDR."

"Good luck with that."

"I'm getting annoyed over how confident you are! Get ready to fail!" The song started and I instantly began to rack up combos. When it ended, I had a perfect score. I hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Urusai. Can anyone pose a decent challenge?" Silence. Honestly, it's like everyone's an idiot and I ask something completely out of their league. Suddenly, a loud voice sounded on the microphone.

"Helooooo everybody! It's time for the awards ceremony!" Various awards like 'Most Fashionable', 'attendance' and the rest were all handed out. "And finally, most accomplished! Is Ranawa Kaeru! Kaeru-san, come on up!" I stepped up to the microphone and said thank you for the award.

"Um… I guess I'll remember the times all of you swarmed me… and… yeah… fun times and stuff. Yup." I stepped off the platform and the announcer began the dancing part of the festival. The first few songs were the usual hip hop non-partner dancing, but the second half were partner dances. The fanboys and fangirls actually left Sasuke-kun and I alone for this part. We both danced together in sync for a couple of songs. The last one was… the weak link of the night.

"Ahh! Sasuke-kun, watch out!" It was Naruto-bozu. He flew into Sasuke-kun and somehow got his lips locked onto mine. The tough part with being a Ranawa… If anyone kisses or hugs me, I can't exactly move. So Naruto-bozu kisses and hugs me… more than five seconds. What happens next? He gets off me and I knock him into a wall. Sasuke-kun looked at me in disgust and ran away. "Sasuke-kun! Wait! Where… where are you going!?" I chased after him.

**OK, this was a short chapter, but chapter eight is going to be very interesting.....**


	7. Honorifics

**This chapter is very intense. This is where some blood appears. Nothing big. Big turning point. Please read and review.**

I ran through the woods and tried to locate Sasuke-kun. Not that I thought about it, someone probably threw him over as a prank. Real cruel if you ask me. Instead of tearing through the whole of Konoha with only guesses, I searched the area for his chakra with the Kaerugan. He was by the tree, so I ran towards the area. When I reached it, he was about to leave.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun!"

"What do you want?"

"I want to give you an explanation!"

"What? The one where you tell me that Naruto-bozu is your new boyfriend!?"

"No! Sasuke-kun, if you just listen…"

"It's inexcusable! Kaeru-san, do you know what you've done?!" It stung. Now I was Kaeru-san. "You should just call me Sasuke-san. After all, you're just another fangirl." I clenched my fists and looked down.

"I'll never call you Sasuke-san."

"What's gotten into you?" I started to tear up.

"I'll never do it because I believe we'll always be more than just friends."

"Why, fangirl?"

"It's because… you were my first friend. Sasuke-kun, I don't want to be alone. It may be selfish, but I'll never let go of my first friend. Not yet…"

"Whatever, Kaeru-san. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Think about what I said, Sasuke-kun. I know you'll find your way soon." He walked into the Uchiha compound and didn't look back or respond. I don't blame him, but I blamed Naruto-bozu. If it were a different night, I'd go to his house and beat him up, but I didn't have the energy to do it today. I turned to my house and started walking home.

-=+ +=-

I couldn't sleep. I felt really guilty. Why me? Why do I deserve this? Was it because I was the current Ranawa heir?

"AGH!" My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a boys scream.

"Sasuke-kun?" I didn't waste any time. I ran out in my pajamas (A simple white shirt and black pants) and went to the Uchiha compound. There was an assassin from Konoha! He was from the ANBU Black Ops, noticeable because of his mask. What was he doing here? He was holding Sasuke-kun by the neck.

"Leave or he dies." He tightened his grip as I stepped forward.

"Kaeru-chan!" Sasuke-kun gasped for air. "Run…. He's an ANBU! Save yourself!"

"Sasuke-kun, I'm not leaving you!"

"Kaeru… I… love… you…" The agent dropped him.

"Now to destroy the witness…" He started towards me. "Don't worry, you can see him after you die, too." This was obviously not an ANBU.

"Then I won't see Sasuke-kun again."

"Hm?"

"I'm going to tell Lord Hokage about what happened tonight to Sasuke-kun."

"Quite confident for a twelve year old."

"The outcome of this battle will determine the survival of clans." I unsealed twelve percent of my speed ability and used it to try and knock off the mask. Instead, he grabbed my arm and threw me into a nearby building. He then ran towards me and repeated this four more times with an additional punch to the stomach. "Ugh… is that all you've got?" I got up and noticed my body was stiffer than before and that blood was flowing freely from my left arm, my right leg, and my left check. I unsealed sixty percent of my speed ability. I then charged forward onto the attacker and pulled his mask off. "I-it's you…"

"My, my, Kaeru-san. You're so much stronger this time. And this time my brother isn't even protecting you. Quite a pity he isn't around anymore." He punched me in the gut again and I fell into a tree. I coughed up blood. "I'll let you go. Someone needs to avenge him." He used a teleportation jutsu and whisked away. I was too injured to follow him. Suddenly, Sasuke-kun moved.

"Ugh…" Despite my injuries, I ran over to him. He wasn't in much better condition than I was. Worse, maybe. "Sasuke-kun! Are you ok?"

"I-I think… _cough!"_

"Sasuke-kun! You're coughing up blood!"

"Are you OK?"

"But you!"

"Kaeru, don't put me in the hospital… staying with you is the best medicine right now." I started crying.

"Of course, but you'll have to use the downstairs bedroom and bathroom, Sasuke-kun."

"No problem. Can you help me walk?"

"Certainly." I put my arm around him and put his arm around me. I was careful not to touch any vital places that could be easily infected, that could spell out trouble even for a good medic nin like me.

-=+ +=-

We finally got to my house and I sat him in the guest room.

"I'm gonna come back with a remedy." I went to the Ranawa hotsprings and filled two flasks with water. I then went back to my house and gave Sasuke-kun the bottles. "Drink one and rub the others contents on any remaining wounds. It'll heal by tomorrow."

"Thanks… for all you're doing for me… Kaeru."

"What ever happened to –chan?"

"Oh, right… about what I said earlier…"

"Yes?"

"I won't deny saying it, but I seriously thought I was going to die. As for the honorific change… it's… um…"

"You really like me, don't you?"

"Yeah. After what happened tonight…"

"We're never gonna let anything try to pry us apart again, right?"

"Right. Kaeru, you should get some sleep after what happened tonight."

"But what if anything happens to you?"

"Don't worry, you got me the water. I feel fine now. Although…"

"What?"

"Could you lean over here?" I knew what he was going to do, but I didn't want to protest.

"What? Sure." It was softer and less demanding than Naruto-bozu's kiss.

"Arigato, Kaeru."

"No prob. See you tomorrow." With that, I went upstairs and into my bed.

**I loved writing this chapter! Anyways, the next chapter is written, I just have to type it. So, bye for now!**


	8. Teach us, Train us, Mold us

**After the catastrophe... (Visit the official website! ranawastory[dot]webs[dot]com)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! It's property of Masashi Kishimoto!**

I woke up and thought of the previous night. It was 7:00, time to get out of bed. I stretched, walked downstairs, and knocked on the door.

"Sasuke, you in there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you can come in!"

"We can't have breakfast, it's that training exercise."

"Right."

"Crud…. We're an hour late. Let's hurry to the training area!"

-=+ +=-

We got to the training grounds and found out that Kakashi-sensei wasn't there. I started to yell.

"Nani!? We're an hour and twenty minutes late! How is he not here!?"

"Who knows, Kaeru. He has white hair at age 26. He must have something wrong with him." Sakura-san and Naruto-bozu looked at us. Finally, Sakura-san spoke.

"Um, Kaeru-san, why are you talking without honorifics?"

"Something… um… happened…."

"You don't mean!?"

"NO! God, not that! If it's OK with Sasuke, I'll tell you guys the whole story." I looked at Sasuke. He pondered for a few seconds and then told me,

"You may, Kaeru."

"Arigato, Sasuke. So…" I told them everything, from after school, to the festival, to the Naruto, and the attack. Sakura-san was the first to speak.

"No way! So that's what happened!" Naruto was next.

"Uhm… Kiba-kun pushed me…" Suddenly…

"So, how's everyone after last night?" It was Kakashi-sensei. We all said,

"Good." In unison. Kakashi-sensei then looked at Sasuke and I.

"What happened to you two, anyway?" I answered,

"Well… I just answered that question to these guys."

"Oh well, I'll ask later. To get to the point, today is your final exam. I'm holding three bells. The object of this exercise is capture one bell each." Sakura-san asked,

"But sensei, there's four of us and only three bells!"

"Exactly. One of you will be going back to the academy today. Those who fail will also be tied to that post forced to watch me eat in front of you." At that moment, Naruto ran in a beeline straight towards Kakashi-sensei. He yelled,

"I'm not going to be underestimated!" Kakashi appeared behind him and said,

"Showing your back is bad ninjutsu. Besides, I didn't even say go yet. Begin." He released Naruto and him and Sakura-san ran into the bushes. Sasuke and I planned to use a move we invented the day of the festival.

"Kaeru, formation A, Execute!" I ran backwards for a second and launched myself into the air. Ranawa jutsu don't require handsigns, just more chakra.

"Ranawa style, Razor wind!" A blast of air flew from my hand and behind me to the target. Ranawa techniques always used natural forces to back them up, so them always had a little more to them. At the same time I used my technique, Sasuke used a fire technique and aimed at the sky. The fire was caught in the wind current and was carried towards Kakashi-sensei 360 degrees. It hit with a big explosion, and I flew back because of the shock. Luckily, I landed in water, a good thing if you're a Ranawa. I activated the Kaerugan and with my now enhanced abilities in water, used a water style jutsu and then a personal technique, "Lightning style: Lightning ball!" both jutsu met and hit the target dead on. I stood by Sasuke's side, and we each took a bell. "Kakashi-sensei, are you OK?"

"Yes, Kaeru-san. You and Sasuke-kun seem to have a good grasp on each others abilities. Go ahead and get lunch. This won't take too much longer. He was right, of course. Sakura-san blew her cover and got out from the bushes and started to congratulate Sasuke until she realized that she was all out in the open. "Sakura-san and Naruto-bozu both fail. One for blowing her cover, and the other for sneaking lunch. You will be given a new challenge. I just need to check on Kaeru-san so I can see what level she's really at. Sasuke-kun and Sakura-san will be able to eat lunch, but Naruto-bozu will be tied to the pole and unable to eat anything. My word is law. Understand?" He told me where to go, and we left. In reality, we were ten feet away from everybody else, waiting.

Five minutes later, Sasuke went against Kakashi-sensei's "My word is law" and gave Naruto his bento. When Kakashi-sensei saw that, he went in front of them and said, (with various special effects) "YOU… Pass! ©" Now he seemed absolutely peaceful. Multiple personality disorder!? "Ninja who disobey the law are trash, but ninja who betray their friends are even lower than that." It was a quote we all remembered even long after becoming ninja.

**Here was a good chapter... I think I twisted the chapter a bit too much.**


	9. Reunion of Memories

**This chapter was very fun to write. It reveals a lot about Sasuke and Kaeru's past. The next few chapters after this includes some memories from their childhood.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, I just created certain elements in this fanfic.

CHAPTER 10: Reunion of Memories

After the training exercise, we were all out of energy, as well as food in our stomachs. I had invited everyone to my house, and then we all ate. We then planned a training session so that we could all understand each others abilities better so we'd be better suited in battle. Everyone had left afterwards, except Sasuke.

"Sasuke, if you insist on staying, I guess we should make the most of it. I know! I want to meet your parents!"

"Huh? Oh, sure."

"Ranawa Spirit Summons! Surprise!" I put my hand on the ground, and a strange pattern appeared on the ground. It looked like an ancient rune. Five seconds after it appeared, it started to glow blue. I yelled, "Kai! Uchiha Mikoto! Uchiha Fugaku! Release!"

The ground split in front of my middle finger. This was the spirits' portal to the living world. "I am Ranawa Kaeru! Developer of this technique, heir to the clan Ranawa! Spirits, obey!" The silvery blue masses of ectoplasm then went back into the pit except for two. These spirits began to take shape, and then return to their regular form before they died. "Sasuke, call me when you need me. Remember," I smiled at him. "It's OK to shed a tear and act human." I went to my room and summoned my parents. It was time to introduce them to the parents of my long lost friend and the parents of the clan murderer.

-=+ +=-

They both appeared in front of me. With my power, these spirits could stay on Earth and solidify for a maximum of thirty minutes. I heard out side my window,

"Mom! Dad! I-I can't believe it's you!" Mikoto-san spoke, obviously confused.

"How… how are we together? Sasuke, did you die too? We heard a girl summon all of the spirits and the next thing we knew, we were here!" Sasuke looked at his mom with a genuine smile on his face.

"The summoner was… my um… friend." I cut him off.

"Sasuke, I know what you want to say, so just say it already!" He looked at me, smiled warmly, and said,

"The summoner was my girlfriend, Ranawa Kaeru." Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san looked at me. This time, Sasuke's father spoke.

"Ah, Kaeru-chan! Long time no see! You grew, physically and mentally! I see you also perfected that jutsu! It's very effective!" I thanked him.

"Arigato, Fugaku-san!"

"How many times did I have to tell you when I was alive? Call me and Mikoto –chan, not –san!"

"But you're both adults!"

"Even though you're the heiress to the strongest clan in the known ninja world, it's OK!" Sasuke had an extremely confused look on his face.

"How do you know her, dad?" All the Uchiha looked confused now.

"Sasuke, didn't you spend time with her every waking moment earlier in your life?"

"Son, how can you forget about her?" Suddenly, I heard my mom's voice.

"Kaeru masked his memories with a specialty jutsu." My dad continued explaining.

"A jutsu that can morph and erase the memory of anyone at the users will." He walked towards Sasuke and put his hand on Sasuke's forehead. "His memories will return… in ten minutes? Kaeru, has your foresight always been this good?" I answered.

"Well…. Yeah, since I could speak." I walked over to Sasuke. "I'm sorry I hid things from you. There was a reason…" Sasuke's expression changed. It was not angry as I had expected, but warm, and welcoming.

"It's OK. I bet that reason was important, wasn't it?"

"It was."

"Well at least they aren't gone forever!"

"You're going to have to stay at my house again. I need to perform a ritual since I modified half of your life's memories." I looked at my watch. "We need to be in the Kawazu temple in four minutes. Parents, we need ten minutes for this ritual, so please ask any questions later." I transferred some speed power to Sasuke, and we left for the temple. It was in the foot of a mountain, deep in the Forest of Origin. "Sasuke, when we start the ritual, try to stay still. Focus on the one thing most precious to you, and the other thoughts will come back to you in your dreams tonight. The same must go for me as well. After that, you'll remember them forever. Understood?"

"Yup."

"One other thing… this ritual is extremely risky. You must trust me with your life."

"Kaeru…"

"Yes?"

"If you led me into an obvious deathtrap, I'd follow you. If you told me to do what my brother did to my clan, I'd do it. If you told me to assassinate the Hokage, I'd do it."

"Is this flattery?"

"No. The point is, even if you'd never tell me to do those things, I'd do it anyway. I trust you already with my life. You never make a decision with only your intentions and reasons in mind, but with others as well. You have a golden heart, and haven't done much to get attention, even though you were parched for it. You always give the guilty a full chance to tell their side of the story with an open mind. Kaeru, if I had to leave my life between you and the Hokage, I'd choose you." I looked at him. He was serious. We arrived.

"We're here. Kaeru! Gama!" I used two special hand signs, and the doors opened. The temple was completely made of stone, and there was moss and vines everywhere. Inside were two circles, one for the caster of the spell, and one for the victim of the spell. "Sasuke! Stand in that far circle over there!" I then ran to the caster circle and started a seemingly continuous stream of hand signs with one person in my mind: Sasuke.

-=+ +=-

Five minutes passed. The last handsign formed. Beads of sweat came down my forehead and hit the ground.

"Kawazu!" A burst of energy flew towards me and Sasuke, and he lost conscious. I picked him up and released all of my speed energy. In less than five seconds, we were at my house. I put him on the first story bed and then went outside. There, I explained in the short time that I had what had happened to our parents.

"Sasuke should remember everything by morning." His mother talked.

"Itachi… I'm sure there was a reason! He couldn't kill Sasuke, or the girl that he loved… he must not be all bad!"

"Mikoto-san, I'm positive this would've happened one way or another. It was simply unpreventable. The Ranawa and Uchiha were too prosperous. I'm sure this would've happened eventually, to test the clans final heirs to surpass their founders."

"But Kaeru-chan, I thought your chakra readings were the highest in your clan!"

"I had forgotten... but there was one other with the same chakra readings as mine."

"It's gonna be a tough run, isn't it?" Mikoto-san was starting to fade.

"Yes, it is." His parents souls had vanished. My parents souls had one more minute. I saw them and asked, "Do you guys… think Itachi-san is guilty?"

"We're not the ones to make the decision. That's for you to decide, Kaeru." My mom and dad always were like that. "Make sure you take care of Sasuke-kun, Kaeru. Keep the Uchiha-Ranawa bond strong!"

"OK, mom. Great seeing you guys again." They both disappeared, and I went to my house. 1 o' clock in the morning. Not my real bedtime, but it seems that way lately. I checked on Sasuke. He was hugging a pillow and saying,

"Kaeru, I always want to remember the fun times we've had. I never want you to erase these memories." I continued to my room. I remembered when he told me that. I put on my PJ's and tied my hair like I always do. Tonight, Sasuke and I visited each other in our dreams.

**This ends the "Beginning of Romance" arc. Next is the "Memories" arc. After this chapter, all chapters will be posted on the website, ranawastory[dot]webs[dot]com first, so check there often to stay updated with the latest chapters and information!**


	10. Memories of Fire

**So here begins the "Memories" arc. Don't forget to visit the website! ranawastory[dot]webs[dot]com**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just created certain elements in this fanfic.**

* * *

"Help! Help! Anyone!" A burning tree crashed in front of me. I ran to the right, but I crashed into something and scratched my head with a piece of bark that was sticking out of the tree. When I got up, I saw a boy with black clothes and raven black hair.

"W-who is you?" I asked the strange boy."

"Uchiha Sasuke. You?"

"Ranawa Kaeru. P-please… I need help… getting through this… blaze…" I held onto him with desperation, I was so scared.

"I know the way back. Follow me!" He got up and started walking, not running. Partly because I was clinging onto him so tightly, I guess I was making mobility hard. Halfway through the trip, I sensed I was going to black out.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san… arigato…"

-=+ +=-

I woke up on a bed that wasn't mine. Where was I? I tried to get up, but it was too painful. I had… burns?

"Kaeru-san, please don't get up, you could hurt yourself!" Who was that? "Are you decent?"

"Uh, yes! You may come in!" I was actually still in my kimono from yesterday. It was blue with ripples of a pond with lily pads and frogs. Quite typical for my clan, the Ranawa. We were known for our love of frogs, agility, and grace as well as unforgettable battle feats. The boy from yesterday entered the room and explained what had happened.

"After we got out of the woods, you suffered some pretty bad burns, so I took you to my house… was that the right thing to do?"

"Yeah. Um… can you go and contact my clan? Tell them I was injured in the fire and you're taking care of me. They'll give you something, but don't open it. It'll be a cure."

"OK then."

"Really? OK, arigato." I knew I was in good hands, and I drifted off to sleep.

-=+ +=-

I woke up after a nightmare. Was the image of a clan being destroyed an omen, or a vision for the future?

"Oh! You're awake!" I looked at the bedside.

"Sasuke-kun, right?" He smiled like a little kid who found candy on the sidewalk. Did he like me? I admit, he was cute.

"Yeah! Um, I delivered the message and they gave me two bottles of water."

"Oh! Those!" I attempted to move my arm, but searing pain was my arms response. "Agh!"

"Kaeru-san, don't move! You've got severe burns on that arm!"

"You can call me Kaeru-chan, and thanks for that warning."

"OK, here's the first bottle. It says, 'drink'." He held the bottle to my lips, and I drank all of it. I already felt the healing on my legs. "The second bottle… do your arms feel good?"

"Oh, you rub that water on any extra wounds."

"OK. Where's that?"

"Arms, lower leg, and stomach."

"Um… ok." He rubbed the water on my arm first, then my leg. My arms healed enough, so I did the rest.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun."

"No problem, happy to help."

"You know… you're my first friend."

"I am? But how can anyone not like you? I mean, you're kind, funny, beau… never mind." He was blushing, which was kind of cute.

"Despite all that… everyone is afraid of me. Is it because I'm goth? Is it because my chakra is the highest amount recorded in my clan history? Is it because I'm from the noble branch in my clan? I don't know. Human discrimination… it hurts. More than a burn, even death. They pale in comparison."

"Kaeru-chan…"

"You're like me, Sasuke-kun…"

"I am?"

"I guess… I'm trying to tell you… that I lo… like you! As a friend, you know?" He looked disappointed. Was it because I didn't say what I intended to? Was it because he liked me? "Well, um, I'm going to go back to my clan now that I'm all healed. Visit anytime! Um, bye!" I ran out of the bed, and jumped out of the window. I then ran towards my clan with tears in my eyes. The burns were all healed, but the hurt from the dishonesty with my first friend did not.

**

* * *

**

**This memory is from when Kaeru was four years old. The next memory is from when she was five.**


	11. Memories of Water

**isclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just created certain elements in this fanfic.**

**As I said in the last chapter, Kaeru is five years old in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, I just created certain elements in this fanfic.**

I was outside by the frog pond. Sasuke-kun had already visited five times this week, so the frogs had gotten used to him. Today, we were going to swim in the lake. I heard footsteps on the forest ground.

"Hi, Kaeru-chan!"

"Heya, Sasuke-kun! So, ready to jump in?"

"Yeah, one second." I was already in my bathing suit. Since I don't like bikini's, I just wore a surfers bathing suit. Sasuke just took off his shirt. "There aren't any other girls here, right? They've been chasing me all over recently." I was blushing and just said,

"J-just me!"

"You know, you're the only girl that knows about me like an actual friend. The other girls just like me because I'm physically attractive."

"Really? W-well… um… it's hard to argue…"

"Ah, it's okay with you."

"Ah, thanks!" Sasuke-kun smiled and we got ready to jump in.

"Ichi!"

"Ni!"

"San!"

"GO!" With that, we both jumped in and started to swim.

-=+ +=-

"Kaeru-chan!"

"Yeah?"

"There's something glinting down there. Want me to show you?"

"Please do!" I was amazed he could hold his breath for more than a minute. We reached the bottom and found a box. I used my kekkei genkai and made a water bubble around Sasuke-kun's head so he didn't have to go back up to the surface. I didn't need to breathe because I'm a Ranawa, kekkai genkai for longer lasting breathes. I dug out the box and carried it to the surface. "What do you suppose this is, Sasuke-kun?"

"No idea."

"Huh… judging from the pattern…" The box was pure gold and engraved. There was an image of a pond scene on it. The only Ranawa art style like this dated back to the founder's time period. "I think… this is the box… of the founder of the clan…"

"No way!"

"I'm going to open it." When I did, there was a note, "Kaeru Kawazu Ranawa, you have five seconds." I didn't know what it was, until I felt a kind of burst of energy n my chest. More specifically, in my heart. "AGH!" Since I'm a Ranawa, I can see what's happening even while I'm unconscious for a small time, so I knew what was happening right now when I was out cold.

"Kaeru-chan!" Sasuke-kun picked me and the box up and ran to my parents house. "Hang in there, Kaeru-chan." I was clutching my chest. It was painful, but I nodded. We reached my house. "Ranawa-sensei's! Kaeru-chan and I were playing by the lake, and s opened this box and went into this state! Can you help her?" My older brother who was as old as Sasuke-kun's brother came over to me. He was a bit overprotective, so he kinda hated Sasuke-kun. He looked at me, then looked at Sasuke-kun.

"You did this to her!"

"What? No, I didn't! Why do you hate me?"

"You think that just because Kaeru comes home everyday talking to you like you're the biggest deal in the world I'll give you any letup?"

"She does that?"

"Of course! She loves you! You're the world to her, and yet you cause her this much pain?"

"Ugh… Ranawa-sensei's, is there anything I can do to help Kaeru?" My mother spoke first.

"Yes… if you go back to that lake, you'll find something interesting there. Bring it back and you can help Kaeru."

Sasuke-kun bowed, said, "Arigato." and left.

I felt a warmth envelope me, and the pain subsided…

-=+ +=-

I woke up and felt something on my neck. The pain subsided, and I found myself in the presence of Sasuke-kun.

"S-sauke-kun? D-did you save me?"

"Yes. The necklace you have controls that extra chakra that was given to you from that box."

"Do I have to keep It on forever? Wait… It's a gift from you. I'll keep it on forever."

"Kaeru-chan, you won't need it in a month, but fine." The necklace had a black cloth as string, and a pure black stone with a sapphire inset. "I like that. It matches your hair. Black on the outside, and a single blue streak on the inside."

"Really? Arigato, then. Sasuke-kun."

**Next chapter, it's getting closer to Academy time, and Kaeru has to go to Myozamboque. She's still five, and she invites Sasuke. What will happen?**


	12. Memories of Light and Earth

**Five year old Kaeru traveling to Myozamboque with Sasuke. What could possibly go wrong?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, I just created certain elements in this fanfic.**

"So… Sasuke-kun… I'm leaving for Myozamboque tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's the day, eh?"

"Yeah, but the toad sages said I could bring one person on the trip. Do you want to come?"

"Of course! How long will it take to get there?"

"A week."

"So it's like a spring vacation."

"Yeah. You know, we've known each other for several years as well as near death experiences…so…" I blushed when Sasuke-kun hugged me and put his hands behind my head.

"So, Kaeru… you want to call me Sasuke, don't you?"

"Exactly."

"OK, then you have my permission."

"Arigato, Sasuke." We hugged each other, and I caught sight of my brother. He'd get mad at me later, but oh well, he didn't get to go to Myozamboque.

-=+ +=-

We had been running for quite awhile now. It was getting dark, so we camped out in a cave.

"Fire Style: Blaze of Glory!" Sasuke lit a stack of wood on fire.

"OK. I'll sleep over here," I pointed to the left, "and you'll sleep over there." I pointed to the right now, "OK?"

"Got it." Suddenly, an arm was around me, but it wasn't Sasuke's. I felt a kunai at my throat. A voice commanded,

"Give us all of your provisions, or the girl dies." It was a group of thieves. I was able to tranfer some speed and chakra skills to Sasuke. He then kicked the thief in the head and I finished him off, or at least knocked him unconscious.

"Sasuke, use the Blaze of Glory again!" He did, and I used an electric jutsu.

"Ranawa Style: Heavenly Judgement!" The attacks met and blasted the other thieves away. "Ranawa Style: Heavenly Barrier!" A barrier of shining light covered the whole cave. "It looks like the gods do not favor you today, so LEAVE." The barrier lasted for eight hours, So I tied up the leader for later, and went to sleep.

-=+ +=-

It was light outside, and I heard Sasuke.

"Why did you try to kill her? Well? ANSWER ME!"

"They were going to pay 10000 yen for her capture."

"Whatever." I heard a crash in the rocks and went to investigate.

"Hn? Sasuke? What's going on?"

"Interogation."

"I guess we should hurry to Myozamboque."

"Yeah, there are more coming soon."

"They'll just serve as unnecessary distraction. Ranawa Style: Earth Passage!" I put my hand on the ground, and a hole opened beneath it. "Just jump in, and we'll get there."

"OK, see you there." He jumped in, and his body dissolved. He was in Myozamboque right now, in need of company, so I joined him.

**Next chapter Kaeru goes back to Konoha. She's now six, so what will happen when she returns?**


	13. Memories of Wind

**Six years old and travel by wind to Konoha. Before that, though, Kaeru must listen to a phophecy from the Great Toad about her life in the near and far future. Will she be able to handle it?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, I just created certain elements in this fanfic.**

My training was complete in one year. I could use sage mode and the techniques that came with it to their full extent. But… I hadn't seen Sasuke in all of that time except for the quick time I had for the enterance ceremony at the academy. I turned to the toad Pa and asked,

"Sensei, may I leave so I can go back to school?" He answered,

"You want to see that boy again, don't you, Kaeru-chan?"

"…yes."

"The Great Toad has anticipated your request. As a Ranawa noble, it will be honored. However, the he has a prophecy for you."

"Arigato, sensei." I bowed and ran towards the Great Toad.

-=+ +=-

"Kaeru-san, you have three goals ahead of you. First, something will happen to your clan. You must avenge that wrongdoing. The second one is to steer the path of a cell of five so it ends happily. Finally, Konoha will be threatened in the future. You must help stop this calamity." The wind started to pickup. "It's time. I wish you luck on your journey."

"Arigato, Great Toad-sensei." I used a jutsu and a type of board appeared at my feet. It allowed me to ride on the wind currents. "Ranawa Style: Wind Surf!" I'm coming home, Konoha.

-=+ +=-

How convenient, they were doing a lesson on the roof of the Academy, or they were finishing a lesson. There was Sasuke. He looked up, and acted like he was completely shocked.

"K-Kaeru?" I was tearing up.

"Sasuke!" I released the jutsu and fell on top of Sasuke. I got up, brushed myself off. "How've you been?"

"Better than ever, now that I see you're good!"

"I'm glad, Kaeru."

"So what's up here at the Academy?"

"The test is up soon, and we're all prepping for it."

"Sounds like fun!" Iruka-sensei walked up to us and spoke.

"Welcome back to Konoha, Kaeru-san! How were your studies?"

"Awesome. I learned a thousand new jutsu, found I can use all of the jutsu elements, and I activated my Kaerugan!"

"So early?"

"Well, it could only be activated in Myozamboque."

"I see. Well, class is dismissed. Kaeru-san, Lord Hokage wishes to see you."

"OK! Sasuke, want to come with me?"

"Ok, Kaeru."

-=+ +=-

"Hello, Kaeru-san."

"Hello, Hokage-sama."

"I'd like to talk about your progress in Myozamboque. Are you comfortable with that?"

"I guess it depends on the subject."

"I see. How much did you master sage mode?" I stood perfectly still for five second and opened my eyes.

"I mastered this like this."

"A-amazing, you've perfected it. Your parents should be proud."

"It's hard to impress them. This was only expected of me."

"I see, it's the high family standards for the Ranawa noble. But, you've improved it so well, there's not even a dent on your skin. The only sign of difference is your Kaerugan."

"Yes."

"That will be all, then."

"Arigato." I exited the office and saw Sasuke. "Come on! Let's go and celebrate by the lake!" I ran through the halls, and Sasuke followed.

"Kaeru, wait up! I need to get in my bathing suit!"

"OK then! Let's hurry!" It was peaceful for a few more weeks.

**Next chapter Kaeru witnesses her clans murder. See how Sasuke lost his memories and the dramatic conclusion to the "Memories" arc!**


	14. Memories of Darkness

**The final chapter of this story arc. Hope you like it. It took up about nine full pages in my drafting notebook. Without further ado, the chapter I'm most proud of!**

We were running over to my house.

"Hurry up, Sasuke! We stayed up late, and there's a full moon out today! My brother is going to think you're abusing me if we stay out any longer!"

"Why are you always in a rush?"

"I dunno!" As soon as we were in front of the gate, I froze. "I… can't sense anyone's chakra…" I activated my Kaerugan and scanned for chakra. There was one person in my house, so I ran over there.

"Kaeru! Wait! What happened!?" I kicked the door open.

"Uchiha… Itachi? Why… what's happening?" Behind my fallen parents and brother, there was Sasuke's brother. He turned towards me and said,

"Don't try to understand. It's too far past your comprehension." Sasuke came in through the doorway now. He was shocked.

"What… Nii-san… how?"

"Have you even seen the Uchiha compound, little brother?"

"What?" Two shiriken were thrown, scratching and drawing blood from each of our shoulders. "Ugh…"

"Aie…" Sasuke fell on the floor.

"Why… Nii-san… why…?" He got up and ran towards his brother. "WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS!?" Itachi-san gave Sasuke a thick, solid punch in the stomach.

"Easy. You were both born into your clans." He coughed up blood. I unsealed all of my power and yelled,

"SASUKE!" I tried to hit Itachi-san, but he was too fast for me. Instead, he punched me in the jaw. I fell on the floor, but kept trying. He blocked my arm and punched my stomach, and struck my chin. The force nearly broke the ceiling.

"Oh well, I need to attend to some business in the Uchiha clan. Later." Itachi-san left and I fell near my brother, and with the last ounce of his life, he scolded,

"I told you… being friends with an Uchiha will lead to this misery."

"I don't care, Namikaze. I love him, and that's what matters."

"You remind me of myself when I liked Akira."

"Your girlfriend from the Uchiha?"

"She was perfect in everyway, except when she died. She left me on the cold earth, fighting my emotions daily because of her. Maybe… I'll forgive her this time when I'm dying…"

"She'd like that, Namikaze."

"Thanks, K-kaeru… now go and protect that kid while you can."

"What did you say?"

"Go before I change my mind." I got up on my legs, walked forward a bit, and turned around to thank my brother.

"Arigato, Namikaze." Sasuke had already left for the Uchiha, so I ran over towards the area. When I got outside, he was at the gates. He yelled,

"Kaeru… wait. This is the time to make everything clear for myself." and he ran to his house. I tried to follow, but I fell unconscious from the shock.

-=+ +=-

I regained conscious and searched for Sasuke's chakra. I was still injured, but I ran-limped to his house. I tossed off my shoes, entered and was greeted by his older brother.

"So, Kaeru-san, you're back." I nodded and used an electric jutsu while Sasuke used a fire jutsu. Itachi-san just dodged it like it was nothing and knocked us both into Tsukiyomi. Sasuke recovered faster than I did so he ran and carried me to the gate. He shouldn't have done that, he was losing too much blood, as was I. We got as far as the gate, and he blacked out.

-=+ +=-

"Misa-chan! Why did you put a boy and a girl in the same room, eh?"

"Relax, Kazuna-chan. The're in separate beds. Besides, that girl was too strong willed yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"She was awake when we looked for survivers of the Uchiha and Ranawa massacres. They both were the only survivors from both of their clans. When we found them, the girl was hugging the boy and started yelling at us when we started to get near her."

"What was she yelling?"

"I'm getting to that part. She was yelling, 'Go away… don't separate us… it won't… do any… good…' and she blacked out."

"I see, you granted that girls wish."

"Exactly. Further investigation told us that she was from the regal branch of the Ranawa clan."

"I see. They're cute together."

"Heh, I agree." I heard the whole conversation outside of that took place out of my hospital room, or the hospital room that Sasuke and I shared. At least… Sasuke was with me. Suddenly, he moved.

"Kaeru… you're here?" I started crying, I knew what I was going to have to do.

"Yes, Sasuke."

"Kaeru, I always want to remember the fun times we had. I never want you to erase these memories." I shifted into Sage mode.

"Sasuke, I love you." I then whispered, "Ranawa Style: Frogs Memory Special." After we were out of here, he would forget he even knew me, everything and anything about me. A nurse popped into our room and told us, "OK! It's time for you guys to check out!"

"Arigato." I was sorry to leave the hospital, but I knew that I couldn't escape fate. We started walking, but I stopped before we got to the door. "Sasuke… I love you." I hugged him, and started to cry.

"Kaeru, why are you crying?"

"You'll understand later."

"Maybe I can help out." He gave me his kiss, and my first kiss. When this was all over, we stepped out of the hospital and Sasuke feinted.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. Your memories will return in time." I picked him up and went to his house. There, I went to his room and placed him on his bed and kissed him again. "Someday… we'll meet again. Someday… I'll be the oe saving you. Someday… our love will bloom into a sakura, symbol of love. But until that day… I'll watch you and wait until we can talk again, in the future." I started towards to his door, and then exited his house and cried. "Why… why… does fate punish us so cruelly?" and smiled.

-=+ +=-

I woke up, but not in a dream. Sasuke knew everything now. Was it good, or bad? I heard kocking at my door.

"Kaeru, are you decent?"

"What? Oh, yeah. You may come in." The door opened, and there was Sasuke. "So you saw all of the memories?"

"Yup. Mixed feelings. I feel great thatI remember everything again, but I'm kind of sad at the same time."

"Why? Is it because I hid all of that from you?"

"No, I lost one of the big goals in my life."

"What goal is that?"

"To find the mysterious black haired girl that was exiting the clan compound when I woke up."

"You saw me?"

"But I didn't know it was you. I had memories, but of nobody." He put his and on his head. "Your jutsu was flawless. I could never find those memories, even if someone told me about it, even if it was in a book, even if I tried real hard to remember. It was simply… perfect, like you."

"Sasuke… I',m not perfect."

"Don't be modest."

"But I can't believe you had recovered that quickly to see me." He sat next to me on the side of my bed, and I blushed.

"The day you erased my memories, I saw you leave the Uchiha compound. I saw you look at my window, wipe your tears on your sleeves, and run away. The day I saw that, I promised myself, 'I'll find out who that girl is, as well as kill my brother and avenge and resurrect my clan."

"Sasuke…"

"Thank you, for the return of my memories."

"You're welcome." He hugged me and said,

"I think… this love of ours has blossomed into a beautiful sakura."

**The end... for this story arc. Next, There's a small timeskip from here to the end and after of the Chunin Exams, in other words, the search for Tsunade. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Passing On

**Hiya! Last time we left off, Kaeru and Sasuke had recovered Sasuke's lost memories, and their relationship was stronger than ever. Now, they finished their mission to the Country of Waves, and the Chunin Exams. Now, Naruto and Jiraiya (the perverted toad sage with no connection to Kaeru) are on a quest to find the legendary Princess Tsunade. Naruto has been granted permission (from Jiraiya) to choose any girl to come with them to keep them on track (or so he says).**

**DISCLAIMER: I did not create Naruto, only certain elements in this fanfic. Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Kaeru, you can't be serious!"

"Sasuke, the elders didn't give me a choice. They said it was the best thing for the quest because I'm not as easily distracted as those two and can keep them on track."

"If those two lay a finger on you, I'll snap them in half with Chidori!" Chidori was Sasuke's new move he got during the Chunin Exams. Its name meant, "1, 000 Birds" because of the chirping noise it made when activated.

"Sasuke, if they lay a finger on me, I kick them into the nearest building and break their back!"

"Still, I don't feel it's right to leave you with two perverts. What if you stop at a hot springs? I think I should come along."

"Uh huh. You already got my first kiss, so you really don't have much to worry about."

"Well… um…there's still…"

"You remember that you're only twelve, right?"

"Right. So before you go, how does your ramen taste?"

"You want some?" Heh, he wanted a goodbye kiss.

"Well," I cut him off by hugging him.

"You can wait a little longer, right?"

"You want me to look forward to your return, don't you."

"Yup."

"As expected." We broke the hug, and Sasuke walked me out of the dining hall. "Half of it is missing this great food." I reached into my pocket and gave Sasuke a slip of paper.

"Just focus your chara into your hands while you hold this, and you can summon anyone for a maximum of four times a day. For example, my parents once a day, and the chef thrice a day. Altough I think my parents wouldn't like to be disturbed, they like you, so it wouldn't be a problem." He took the sheet for a second and gave it back to me.

"Actually, it's no fun if you're not eating with me. You can keep it." I rejected his offer.

"No. You should talk to my parents. You might learn something!" He kept the paper.

"OK. I'll walk you to the gates." We both exited the Ranawa compound and walked. By the time we got to Ichiraku's, I saw Naruto-kun and Jiraiya-sensei. Naruto-kun saw me and shouted,

"Hey, Kaeru-chan, are you ready to go?"

"I guess. Sasuke, did you want to tell them something?" He recognized this as his cue and told them what he wanted to.

"If you lay one finger on my girlfriend, I'll tear you in half with my chidori and report you to the Hokage with charges of harassment." Jiraiya-sensei just laughed and said,

"A day when a kid beats up the great Jiraiya-sama! That's rich!" Naruto-kun then reminded Sasuke,

"Who defeated Gaara-san while the other one was just sitting on a tree?" Sasuke got angry and yelled,

"You get my point!"

"You already got her first kiss, so… oh… right…" I blushed and yelled,

"Get all of those stupid pictures out of your head! Are you both perverts!? Well, no offense Sasuke, but is that all you boys think about?" They both shook their heads. "Suddenly I don't feel comfortable with hanging out with you guys." Naruto spoke,

"U…u…uh… well… you're too strong anyway… so you'd just beat us up."

"True." I noticed that Jiraiya-sensei was staring at me. "What's with you!?"

"I noticed you look a lot like your mother."

"Ranawa Kashioki?"

"Exactly. You're the splitting image of her, only you're twelve years old and you have longer hair."

"What was she like when she was younger? What'd she look like when she was younger? Tell me!"

"Yup… exactly the same… facial features, speech, stance, bust…" I heard this remark and kicked him into a building.

"What is wrong with you!? Gosh, I can't believe the toads could even handle you."

"Wait… you're the one the sage toads were talking about!"

"What'cha mean?"

"They're always talking about the girl who mastered sage mode by age six. You're like a living legend!"

"Then stop bothering me." He looked rejected. I turned back, smiled and waved at Sasuke, then yelled, "Bye Sasuke! See you later!" He waved back and reminded Jiraiya-san that,

"Touch her, and you'll be in big trouble." He just laughed and told him that,

"Kaeru-san is too strong and too flat. Don't worry, kid."

"If you guys go to any baths, I'll know."

"You're so worried, it's amusing."

"Just shut up!" I turned toward the gate and commanded Jiraiya-san and Naruto-kun, "Hurry up, you sloths, or I'll leave without you!" We all started to walk down the path to find the legendary kunoichi, Princess Tsunade.

-=+ +=-

We got to an inn after five hours on the road and checked in. I got my own room, and Jiraiya-san and Naruto-kun got theirs. I entered my room and tossed my bags onto the floor. It was a low cost room for ninjas, so it only had a bed and a table in the center of the room. The floor was the usual tatami mat, and the wall was painted dull grey. I walked to the porch and opened the door. It was a nice night, and there was enough room for me, so I moved my bedding outdoors.

Knowing I was the reibi jinchuuriki, I placed a barrier around the porch and myself. If I didn't do that, there would be a nearly one hundred percent chance of me getting kidnapped. I finished setting up my bedding and went inside to put on my PJ's. When that was finished, I tied my hair, brushed my teeth, and went to sleep.

**The format of this story arc is real life, memory, repeat. There were certain parts of the Chunin exam I wanted to show, others I didn't feel like. So here is a good way to share all that I wanted.**


	16. Memory 1: Cursed

**The first memory! Starting in the midst of the second exam! A real challenge! Ending commentary…**

**DISCLAIMER: I did not create Naruto, only certain elements in this fanfic. Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

"So, your name's Orochimaru, eh?" We were all taking the Chunin exams. Right now, it was the second exam in the Forest of Death. Some grass ninja, or rather, some gross ninja disguised as a grass ninja was trying to kill us! He already injured me a lot even while I was the strongest in our group by far. "Well, whatever your plans are, you won't succeed." Licking his lips, he answered,

"How do you know that, young Ranawa?"

"Because, I'll stop them before they start."

"Oh really? Who's to say the first part of my plan was just to wear you out?" He laughed evilly and headed towards Sasuke. At the same time, something punched me, sending me flying into a tree approximately five meters from Sasuke. Shadow doppelgangers? That must've been it. I tried to get up, but a doppelganger must've added a poison to the attack. Unfortunately, being a Ranawa made poisons more effective and longer lasting. Also, our bodies can't heal poison themselves, there was extreme medication involved. I couldn't move, my muscles wouldn't respond. With me out of the way, Orochimaru-san could do what he wanted. Naruto-kun appeared and yelled,

"Kaeru-san!" The chakra in the air… This was the Kyuubi's. Naruto-kun was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki! I tried to yell, Don't go near him! But my mouth wouldn't move. Orochimaru grabbed Naruto and lifted his shirt halfway. He then used a kind of jutsu and forced his fingers onto Naruto-kun's stomach. He then turned towards Sasuke, made a handsign, and his neck extended like rubber and latched onto Sasuke's neck, biting it. By this time, the poison had worn off, so I ran over to Sasuke. A mark appeared where he was bitten, and Orochimaru had slipped away.

"AIIEEEE!" Sasuke was on his knees holding his head.

"SASUKE!" Sakura-chan and I both yelled. I tried a healing jutsu, but it didn't work.

"What is this?" I looked at the area where Sasuke was bitten and saw a mark. Was it…

"A curse mark? Sasuke… O-orochimaru-san…wants…" the poison had a horrible after effect. It was too overpowering… I lost conscious…

**Short and sweet. Seemed like a good place to end it. Remember, next chapter is real life. Enjoy!**


	17. Break in

**Kaeru meets up with a figure of the past… big trouble…**

**DISCLAIMER: I did not create Naruto, only certain elements in this fanfic. Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

An hour of sleep is bad, but running into Sasuke's older brother was much worse. I woke up with hard knocking on my door.

"God, Naruto-kun, I'm coming!" as soon as I opened the door, I saw black capes painted with red clouds. That meant… Akatsuki.

"Hello, Miss Ranawa. Long time no see. How's my little brother?"

"Itachi-san… I released the seal on his memories even though you ordered me not to. Is it a bump in your plans?" Boy, was I brave…

"Actually…" He grabbed my neck and forced me against the wall. "I expected it anyway. Oh well, not anything I can do about it. Though… I'm less inclined to the idea of letting you live."

"When were you more inclined?"

"Ha, good point. Joking aside…" He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. "I'd like to ask you to come with us."

"Or you're ordering me to." I activated my Kaerugan and went into sage mode. Before I could release all of my abilities, I heard Sasuke. What was he doing here?

"Wait, Kaeru, this is my fight!"

"Sasuke! How could you forget!? My clan was destroyed too!"

"So it's our fight then…"

"Yup."

"Twice the fun!"

"Heh… CHIDORI!" A bright blue ball of energy appeared at Sasuke's plam. He ran towards and tried to hit Itachi-san, but it didn't work. The gap between their abilities was too big. Itachi-san hit Sasuke in the jaw, stomach, and collarbone in rapid succession, then pinned him to the wall. He whispered into Sasuke's ear,

"You need… more hate." I released all of my abilities and prepared to hit him, but my fist was stopped while I was still in midair. "Kaeru-san, you're bad with poison, aren't you? This one was made by my friend, Sasori-kun. Perhaps you'd like to test if it can kill in one month, or in your case, fifteen days." I couldn't move. Sasuke was unconscious, and his brother was about to inject a fatal poison into my body. He dropped Sasuke, reached into a pocket, and picked up a capsule. "Goodbye, heiress of Ranawa." Like a snake eats a frog, the poison engulfed me and I couldn't move. I felt my heart pulse, and I felt like it was swelling inside my chest. Was this.. the end? The guy beside Itachi-san spoke.

"We need nintails, not notails, Itachi-kun."

"We ought to kill two birds with one stone, agreed?"

"I suppose." Before they could move, Jiraiya-san came bursting through the walls, yelling and ranting as usual. He obviously didn't see the blood freely flowing down my arm, or Sasuke looking dead right about now. His toad noticed, and asked,

"Yo, Jiraiya-sama, what happened to the kids?" He looked, and used a jutsu. In the next moment, the walls and floors of the hotel looked like pink flesh, and I recognized the place as the innards of the mountain toad. Jiraiya-san explained to hose not in the know.

"Welcome to the belly of the beast! Right now, you're inside the mountain toad of Myozamboque." Both Akatsuki looked around until Itachi-san yelled out,

"What the? My feet are sinking!" Kisame-san asked,

"Is the ninetails really worth this much?"

"Let's get out of here." Itachi-san used a fire nature jutsu, but it just got absorbed into the walls. Second explanation from Jiraiya-san,

"It's impossible to char the insides of the mountain toad! He breathes fire naturally! What's your next move?" Itachi-san reactivated the Mangekyo Sharingan and used Amaterasu. The fire broke through the toad, and the Akatsuki ran off without their desired prize. Jiraiya-san released his jutsu, and it seemed everything was calm.

"Konoha Hurricane!" Gai-sensei, in his green jumpsuit kicked Jiraiya-san and nearly tipped him over. Meanwhile, Naruto was checking on me and Sasuke (or, was he just poking us?). Jiraiya-san told Gai-sensei,

"Gai-san, can you bring those two to the hospital? Make sure they get a room together."

"Are you trying to let that boy live out your dreams?"

"No! It'd be nice, but they're THOSE kids…"

"I see… I'll go get them over now." He grabbed Sasuke and I. "Well, I'll be seeing ya!" and he rushed off towards Konoha.

-=+ +=-

I was in a dream. I was standing in a hospital room like the one I usually stayed in.

"Wh… what happened?" I heard a voice on the other side of the room.

"Kaeru! You're awake!"

"Sasuke! Thanks… for coming over there."

"I'm pathetic."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am! He didn't break a single sweat battling me!"

"Well… I got poisoned. I was about to die. Wait! You were in Tsukiyomi! I shouldn't even be able to breathe!"

"Do you think they bought back…?"

"They must've."

"Well… let's be happy and rest."

"Right. We need to recover lots, don't we?"

"Exactly Kaeru."

"I'll see you later."

"You too." Was that dream… a wish? A future? A telepathic conversation? Whatever it was, I felt Sasukes presence, even though it was a dream.

**Will Kaeru survive being poisoned? Knowing the way things go, you probably can figure it out.**


	18. Memory 2: More power than you imagined

**I noticed people pass out a lot in my fanfic. Is that a good thing?**

**DISCLAIMER: I did not create Naruto, only certain elements in this fanfic. Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

I woke up. Had the poison worn off? I felt better, but my body wasn't good at detecting poison. If you stuck some right in front of my face I probably wouldn't know if it was poison. I think the Ranawa's body just was not made to handle poison. Unable to detect, unable to respond, unable to naturally heal, things like that. We were sorta like frogs in that respect.

I looked up and saw Sakura-chan, then Rock Lee-kun. We met him when he challenged Sasuke pre-exams. He had a huge crush on Sakura-chan. It was actually pretty funny. He could only perform taijutsu, so that was obviously his strength. Pre-exams, he told Sakura-chan,

"I'd protect you with my life until death do us part." Kinda a Sasuke moment. Unfortunately, he was losing this battle. In the nick of time, the InoShikaCho team arrived. Ino-san told Sakura-chan,

"Billboard brow, I'm not letting you hog all of the spotlight!"

"Of course you won't, Ino, you pig."

"Take it away, Choji-kun!" I couldn't keep conscious much longer, so I blacked out. Maybe… the poison still affected me…

-=+ +=-

I woke up ten minutes later. Sasuke woke up before me, and I saw him, with curse marks all along the left side of his body. What happened? It was hard to think, the poison was ittitating the reibi. My heart started to ache,and my temper rise. The reibi plays with its host's emotions, primarily anger. It was going out of control…

"Uggghhh…" The reibi host, who could only be Ranawa, can borrow some massive power that surpassed even the kyuubi at a high price: after each release, emotions get more fragile, the mind can become more unstable, and body can bruise easier. With most hosts, insanity is eventually acquired, but my natural abilities, I've only needed its powers once. When was that? When it was forced out, in other words, now.

When the reibi is angered to a large extent, you can see this: (so I've heard) a black, semi-transparent aura around the host in the form of a frog, the host in a frogs posture, and the host with a better jumping ability and noticeably stronger powers. The reibi had been fully released after twelve years. Part of that was because of my sealing powers. But now, a poison had weakened that seal. I was now on my hands and feet, black aura surrounding my body. Sasuke commented.

"Cute, Kaeru. An aura that perfectly matches your hair." I replied,

"Aw, thanks, Sasuke." Then I turned to the Otonin. "You and your buddy Orochimaru are really pissing me off! Get away from here, or you'll die instantly by my hand!" With this strength, I only needed to poke a finger in their direction. The air would have nowhere to go because of the speed, and it'd all head towards the target with razor wind like force. In addition, I could add chakra natures to it, so wind for more cut, fire for a burn, etcetera. I attacked the girl, Kin-san, and held back quite abit. She even survived this blow. Before I had a chance to deliver another blow, Sasuke stopped me.

"Kaeru, I'll solve my own problems, stay out of this. I fell… power. More than I've ever had before. Hehheh, let's see what I can do with it." One of the sound ninja, Zaku-san used his signature move and aimed it towards Sasuke yelling,

"Let's see you fall! Zankuuha, the Sound that Slashes the Wind!" He pointed his hands at Sasuke, but he was too slow. Appearing behind him, Sasuke taunted,

"That all you got? Hn, you seem to have the most pride in your arms. I wonder what it'd be like if they snapped off?" This wasn't like Sasuke. This wasn't like me, either. I snapped out of the reibi's control, ran up to Sasuke and hugged him.

"Sasuke! Stop! This isn't like you! Why… what happened!?" Immediately, the curse marks receeded. The other remaining otonin, Dosu commented.

"You two are too strong, it'll be a miracle if we defeat you in your current state. Here's our Heaven scroll. Hope we see you later." Now we had to go to the center tower if we wanted to continue this exam.

-=+ +=-

**Next look into the past is during the second part of the Chunin exams. Don't miss it!**


	19. Spoiler Alerrt: Special Preview!

**SPECIAL PREVIEW!**

**This is the special Chapter 32! My other notebook is stuck in my locker, and I keep forgetting to take it home. SO... in the meantime... here's something to wrap your mind around!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just created certain elements in this fanfic.**

_**~ Chapter 32: Forgiveness and Betrayal ~**_

Our battle finally finished. We both were cut up badly, and I had to deal with some burns. Some ninjas call it "the typical battle aftermath", but I called it "extreme bruises". What can I say? I almost never got cut. This battle might have been different, however, my heart was broken, and I underperformed. Our abilities were completely equal, but it was how we used them that mattered. I was hurt enough to black out, but she wasn't... one of the last Suiren. The last words I heard before completely passing out were from Sasuke's mouth...

"I'm sorry... Kaeru."

I woke up in a dimly lit room. It was dull... with no decorations. I had realized that my usual clothes had been replaced with a beautiful, yet extremely expensive looking kimono. The door suddenly opened... Shizuka-sama entered. She spoke.

"Ne, are you okay?"

"It's going to take some time for me to get used to this half-sister thing, but I guess. By the way... who undressed and redressed me?" That was important information, right?

"Oh, that was me. I wouldn't let that Uchiha boy see you like that. It would be neglecting my duty as a good older sister!"

"Heh, thanks. Where is he, anyway?"

"I dunno... sulking somewhere. He was really hurt by what you said to him." Guilty...

"Like he should be." Lying...

"Oh, come on, you know you don't feel that way!"

"How would you know!"

"Suirens' have a special ability with our kekkei genkai. We can sense emotions. Also, your body language and voice tone say a lot."

"Hn. Whatever... I'm going to go back to sleep." I said that to try and get her away so I could think... but...

"Uh huh. Yeah right. Emotions include loud thoughts like 'Isolation'." She got to me. "You bet I did."

"Can you get out of my thoughts!"

"It's an invasion of my barely existing privacy and sanity at the moment."

"Fine." I suddenly felt a familier chakra pressence. Was it Shizuka-chan? It couldn't be... she's been here for awhile now. The source of the chakra talked through the walls.

"Shizuka-chan... is Kaeru awake?"

"Yeah."

"May I... uh... speak with her?"

"You've got 10 minutes." The familier chakra presence was Sasuke. He sat on the side of my bed, in silence. Shizuka-chan contacted us telepathically.

"9 minutes!" He began.

"So... how was your training?" It had been awhile since we were able to sit down and just chat. I, of course, savored every millisecond of it.

"It was... fun? I went to all of the countries except sound... met all of the kages... visited the toads."

"How's the village?"

"Same as usual." I sat up... and my wounds had almost healed completely.

"Fast healer as always, ne?"

"Yup!"

"You've grown a lot though... a lot different from that cute 12 year old I knew."

"Same with you."

"Your hair looks great," Of course it did! I got a bunch of bright light blue hi-lights... it was _supposed_ to look... crazy? Extreme? Hot? All. "and you look stunning in that kimono." We leaned closer.

"Arigato... your outfit looks great as well..." And of course I said this about his open chest shirt. He put his left hand on my left cheek... and I wrapped my arms around his upper back.

"Heh... of course you think it looks great..." He paused. "I really missed you." We kissed. For the first time in what seemed like eons. I started crying and leaned my head on his left shoulder.

"Suke-kun... It was horrible at times...traveling around the known world... celebrating without you.

"Kae-chan... I never stopped believing you'd show up eventually." We kissed. I hadn't realized that I had missed him this much. Right now... I couldn't, no, I would never be able be able to leave him right now. (Right now... who the heck cared about what Shizuka said!) "Hey, you know... Orochimaru said there was a way for you to stay here. With me... for the rest of my time training."

"What! Really!"

"Orochimaru promised me that you could stay with me as long as you pledged to not go back to Konoha, or reveal anything about his whereabouts. Also... you need to pledge your loyalty me... Like if I told you something... you'd do it without any questions." That loyalty thing... didn't sound like a problem. Of course... maybe if he was getting at something else... then... NO! Suke-kun isn't that type of guy! Besides... we're Destined Ones. That pledge was made _years_ ago. I responded the only way I could. Speechlessness.

"..." Suke-kun sensed my silence.

"I do realize that sounds a bit... suggestive. I apologize for the phrasing." If I agreed to this... I'd forever be a rogue ninja... a missing nin... a... traitor. Just like him. Of course... did those _words_ actually matter to me right now? I was still with my homeland deep down. It's just the _public's_ perception that said I wasn't. And frankly... I don't give a dang about public perception. I DO give a dang about staying with Suke-kun more. And more. And even more. So I said the words.

"Uchiha Sasuke... I happily agree to your terms."


	20. Authors Note: Discontinue and Remake

Authors Important Announcement:

~Version 2~

I've been getting some ideas that seem *better* for the story. SO... I'm going to redo it. Don't worry... I'm keeping this version up... it's just going to be discontinued. (Also... I finally LOST my notebooks.)

I didn't want to re-write chapters... risking an unintentioal story change... so I'll make a new one still using the same basic principles.

WHAT WILL CHANGE:

-Several backstory and plot elements. (To adapt to new Shippuden info)

-Character changes. (I don't want Kaeru to be such a Mary Sue. [perfect OC])

-Writing quality. (The thing that's been bugging me in all of the early chapters.)

The new story will be listed as "Legend of the Ranawa: ReWRiTe"

Thanks for supporting and bearing with me! Fanfic notes and planning outline is already underway.


End file.
